


Fireflies and Stars

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Kiwi the dog wanted to held write, WOO, but i said no, dancng, i want to be held but yona being held will have to do, im single and hating it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Lili invites the hhb to the party and some romantic crap happens





	Fireflies and Stars

Yona was dressed up and feeling beautiful. Lili’s birthday party was a magnificent event with decorations that rivaled her birthdays at Hiryuu palace. They had all been invited and the dragons were causing chaos in their own way.  They had almost ran out of food because Zeno and Shinha had gotten to the table. Jeaha was flirting with the ladies-in-waiting and female servants. Kija was avoiding any women. Hak was behind Yona. Lili smiled and danced around with anyone and everyone. Yona was in the corner trying to catch a break from the third whirl around with her energetic friend. 

“Hiding from someone,” Hak laughed. 

“Sheesh. I adore Lili but, man, she just doesn’t stop,” Yona huffed. 

“At least, she got us some nicer clothes. She really didn’t have to do that. Zeno might ruin his again,” Hak said, inspecting the intricate design on his sleeve. Yona’s dress was a lot more elaborate than the guys’ robes. She had a long, silver dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her sleeves were long and flowed out giving her an otherworldly look. The swirls and curve patterns made the illusion that more convincing. 

It took Hak’s breath away as she seemed to float across the floor. It was times like this when she really did seem like a dragon goddess. 

Hak smiled, “You look amazing.” 

“Thank you,” Yona looked into the cup she was drinking out of, blushing. 

It was almost identical to Lili’s sky blue dress, except Lili had on a small tiara for her birthday. Her father was dozing in the corner, trying to ignore the chaos. This was technically her second birthday party of the day. The first one was to invite the royals and nobles of Kouka, including King Suwon. This party was for her friends. 

Hak leaned in close and whispered, “Want some fresh air?” 

Yoan nodded and took the arm he offered. They had only recently considered themselves a couple. Yona spotted Tae-woo and others from the wind tribe giving them a look very similar to Jeaha’s look when he spots Hak and Yona wandering off together to talk. 

“Go Hak,” Han-dae yelled after them. 

“Oh gods,” Hak huffed, they walked out quickly before anyone else could notice. 

The air was cooler outside the wall. There was a small pond that reflected the firefly’s glows on the surface. 

Yona looked at herself in the pond, “I almost look like back when I did at the castle. My hair is longer. I’m going to have to have Yun even it out.” 

Hak ran his fingers through her sunset hair, half of which was held up by a hairpin with a red dragon design on it. 

“No, you look totally different,” Hak whispered, “You’ve become so much more than the princess at castle.” 

Hak leaned into her. Yona’s heart fluttered. They hadn’t kissed yet as a couple, the dragons and Yun did not give them enough privacy. Jeaha wouldn’t let them live it down if they kissed in front of them. There was the kiss back in Xing but it was rushed and everything was so confusing that it seemed like a dream. 

Hak’s lips gently touched hers and she felt like her chest was about to explode. He pulled back and smiled, “And how was that, Princess?” 

Yona buried her face in his chest and laughed, “It was exhilarating.”  

A soft, cheerful song came one and Hak did a small bow, “I know you’re tired, but may I have this dance?” 

Yona nodded and she smiled as he gently swirled around with the fireflies and stars swirling around them.  


End file.
